Harry Potter And The Beginnings Of Wiz War 3?
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Just because Voldemort's gone, doesn't mean there isn't still evil lurking in the shadows. What happens when a band of "Neo Death Eaters" decide to make themselves known to the wizarding world once again? Can the Golden Trio and friends save the day, or will there be a third war? (I might think of a better sum later). Plz review!
1. Shocking News & Nothing To Do

**A/N: JK Rowling is AMAZING, thank you JKR for writing about the wonderfully majestically epic world of Harry Potter! You rock Dobby's socks! :D**

**Plz review!**

* * *

**Background: The Second Wizarding War has ended. The Dark Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the age, has been defeated for good. The wizarding world can now live in peace...or can it? Now a group of _his _most loyal followers are calling themselves 'Neo Death Eaters' and have broken out of Azkaban in herds. The Ministry of Magic is in a state of utter chaos and panic. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is ensuring that the Ministry will do everything they can to round up the remaining dark forces, and these certain Neo Death Eaters don't like threats, so they kidnap his daughter. Now an old Dumbledore's Army member tracks down the Golden Trio and friends pleading help in saving his younger sister from the dark wrath. Can The Boy Who Lived defeat the revived dark forces, or will this be the start of The Third Wizarding War?**

* * *

**Pre-Fic Character List:**

**Harry Potter; age 19; black hair; bright green eyes; half-blood; Auror; dating Ginny Weasley**

**Ginny Weasley; age 18; red hair; bright brown eyes; pureblood; Holyhead Harpies chaser; dating Harry Potter**

**Ron Weasley; age 19; red hair; bright blue eyes; pureblood; Auror; dating Hermione Granger**

**Hermione Granger; age 19 or 20; light brown hair; brown eyes; muggleborn; MoM Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; dating Ron Weasley**

**Neville Longbottom; age 19; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; pureblood; looking for work (ex-auror); dating Hannah Abbott**

**Hannah Abbott; age 19; honey blonde hair; amber eyes; half-blood; Leaky Cauldron barmaid; dating Neville Longbottom**

**Ernie MacMillan; age 19; dark blonde hair; emerald eyes; pureblood; Wizengamot intern; dating Susan Bones**

**Susan Bones; age 19; red hair; chocolate brown eyes; pureblood; Wizengamot intern; dating Ernie MacMillan**

**Seamus Finnigan; age 19; sandy brown hair; blue eyes; half-blood; MoM Department of Magical Games and Sports official; dating Luna Lovegood**

**Luna Lovegood; age 18; light blonde hair; gray eyes; pureblood; Magizoologist; dating Seamus Finnigan**

**Antonin Dolohov; age 45; black hair; dark brown eyes; pureblood; Neo Death Eater; single**

**Rodolphus Lestrange; age 48; dark brown hair; gray eyes; pureblood; Neo Death Eater (Azkaban escapee); formerly married to Bellatrix**

**Nigel Wolpert; age 16; strawberry blonde hair; blue eyes; half-blood; Hogwarts student; single**

**Allison Wolpert; age 12; strawberry blonde hair; blue eyes; half-blood; Hogwarts student; single**

**...More to come! (possibly)**

* * *

**Shocking News & Nothing To Do **

Neville Longbottom sat on the sofa in the living room of the small flat that he shared with Hannah Abbott. He flipped through his copy of _The Daily Prophet_, looking for different job options. He'd recently resigned from the Auror office because his true calling was Herbology.

"Firewhiskey, Nev?" Hannah asked, she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of Firewhiskey, an alcoholic wizarding drink. Neville grinned, the best part about having a barmaid as a girlfriend is always having someone to mix a drink for you, he thought to himself.

"Sure, thanks Han," Neville replied, carefully taking the Firewhiskey out of her offering hands as not to spill it on the floor.

"Find anything yet?" Hannah wanted to know, nodding towards the newspaper he'd been reading.

"Oh not yet, I've sent an owl to Professor Sprout, I wouldn't mind seeing if she'd let me be like an assistant or intern to her class. My dream job would be to be the next Herbology professor," Neville told her.

"Oh yes, I remember, well I hope she writes you back soon then," Hannah said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, would be nice, I feel bad making you take all those extra shifts," Neville commented with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

"You know I don't mind, besides, Tom usually let's me leave early anyways," Hannah laughed.

"Yeah I know," Neville chuckled. It was quiet for a few seconds until he spoke up again. "Damn, it's so quiet tonight. Don't you think? We should go do something, anything's better than just sitting around," he said.

"Yeah it is a bit quiet," Hannah agreed absent mindedly, taking another sip of her drink.

Just then there was a flash of green inside their fireplace, and out came Hannah's best friends Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones. Both of them worked as interns on the Wizengamot, and their faces held a sense of alarm. "You'll never guess what just happened!" Ernie exclaimed, out of breath.

"What?" Hannah asked, concerned.

"There was a massive breakout in Azkaban tonight, apparently a ton of Death Eaters just escaped," Susan said.

"Merlin's beard!" Hannah squeaked, her face stark white in the dim room.

"Did it just happen?" Neville asked, getting up from his spot on the sofa and putting down his newspaper.

"Yeah. Not even the _Prophet _has the details yet. Scary stuff mate, but I'm sure you'll know all about that, being an ex-Auror and all," Ernie said.

Susan was looking out the large glass window that overlooked downtown London. "Just when you think all this shit is over, it goes and starts up all over again. Bloody hell," she mused, shaking her head.

Hannah had gone back into the kitchen and made more drinks. "Here guys, have a drink," she offered, coming back into the living room.

"Thanks," Ernie said in a shaky voice.

"No problem," Hannah nodded.

Suddenly, there was another green flash inside the fireplace, and out stepped Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan. "What happened? Heard there was a big Azkaban breakout, came over ta see if ya know anything about it?" Seamus asked worriedly.

"We just found out too," Neville shrugged.

"Merlin, what is this world coming to next?" Seamus groaned.

"Dunno, the Wizengamot's in chaos," Ernie said.

Susan was now sitting next to Hannah on the sofa. "Merlin's beard, this is so awful," she muttered.

Hannah gently rubbed her best friend's back. "Firewhiskey Luna, Seamus?" she spoke up.

"No thank you Hannah," Luna said in her usual dreamy spaced-out tone.

"I'll have one," Seamus said.

"Here Han, you don't have to get up again, I'll get it," Neville offered, leading Seamus into the kitchen area. Ernie followed.

Hannah ran her hands through her long honey blonde hair with an exhasperated sigh. "Damn it. I can't bloody believe this," she mumbled.

Susan nodded in agreement. "Can't we just have peace for like, 24 hours?" she groaned miserably.

"I have an idea!" Luna piped up.

"Yeah?" Hannah looked at her curiously.

"Let's go and do something fun, to take our minds off of all this for awhile," Luna suggested.

"Hey, she's got the right mindset!...and I cannot believe I just said that," Susan exclaimed, adding the last part in hushed tones so only Hannah could hear.

"Yes, let's go into muggle London. Maybe have dinner at some cheap muggle bar?" Luna continued excitedly.

"I could go for some muggle beer," Hannah shrugged, glancing at Susan.

"Okay, we can tell the guys when they come back in, probably discussing Ministry matters," Susan giggled.

Like they were on cue; Ernie, Neville, and Seamus re-entered the room. Ernie smirked at Susan "Talking about us were you ladies?" he asked.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Yes, actually. Luna thought it would be a good idea to get our minds off of all this, and go spend the night around muggle London. Han and I could go for some cheap muggle beer, maybe a ride on the underground," she replied.

"Cool, yeah let's do it," Neville agreed.

"Ya had me at cheap muggle beer," Seamus grinned.

"Why not," Ernie smiled.

They all headed towards the door when there was one last green flash inside the fireplace. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione emerged. "Oh, sorry! Were you guys going somewhere?" Hermione asked apologetically.

"Er...yeah, why what's up?" Seamus wanted to know.

"Oh it's nothing, you're busy, we just had more information on those Azkaban breakouts is all. We'll just be going..." Harry said, backing into the fireplace again.

"Why don't you guys come with us? We were going into muggle London to hang out," Hannah offered.

"Yeah. If anyone knows the way around, it'd be Hermione," Ernie added.

Ron shrugged. "If it wouldn't be too much of a crowd," he said.

Susan waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense! Come on, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed.

Ginny grinned "I'm down if you guys are," she said, turning to The Golden Trio.

"Yes, come on then!" Luna urged.

"Well I guess you'll be needing someone to navigate, I'll go," Hermione decided with a sly smile.'

"Okay we'll join you," Harry laughed.

"Right through this door then!" Neville held open the door for everyone, grinning.

Yes, spending the night around muggle London would be an excellent distraction from the night's upsetting events, or so they thought. The trouble had only just begun, and it was going to get much, much, worse in the hours to come.


	2. Malicious Messages

**A/N: So I don't know who you are guest reviewer Raven Lovegood, but your review made my night! I wish I was half as good a writer as JK Rowling, she's a genius! So this chapter is dedicated to you, anonymous reviewer! It's so nice to get reviews like that!**

**JKR owns everything you recognize from Harry Potter's epic world ;) PLZ REVIEW!**

* * *

**Malicious Messages**

They all walked down to the brightly lit lobby of the apartment complex. "Why couldn't we just apparate?" Ron asked, a bit confused.

"Shh! These are mostly muggles that live here!" Neville whispered, answering his question.

"Yeah mate, don't want any of them non magical folk seein' ya doing that," Seamus added.

Ernie pushed open the large front doors. "Ladies first," he said, pompous as usual. Susan, Hannah, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione walked outside into the chilly night air closely followed by the guys.

The moon shone brightly and the stars were twinkling in the dark bluish sky. In the distance, the large clock face of Big Ben cast it's luminescent glow into the darkness. "Shall we get on the underground?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Let's go," Hermione said. "Come on, it's this way," she added, motioning for everyone to follow her.

"I've never been on a muggle train before," Luna commented, a hint of excitement in her faraway voice.

They walked a few blocks to board the popular muggle subway. Hannah and Susan sat by the window and looked around curiously. "I think I've only been on one of these once before," observed Hannah.

"This is so cool, Dad would love this!" commented Ginny.

"Keep yer voices down, the muggles are starin'" Seamus mouthed from across the aisle.

"I do hope there aren't any wrackspurts or nargles in here," Luna said.

This time an elderly gentleman turned to glare at them. He was obviously a muggle. Hermione glanced at Luna, putting a shushing finger to her lips, as if to remind her they were in the presence of tens of muggles.

Now the train was speeding through the underground tunnels as it took off with a jolt, causing Ernie to let out a small yelp. His face turned a deep shade of red and he coughed into his sleeve. Susan giggled and rolled her eyes.

"So where're we going again?" Ron asked.

"To get some cheap muggle beer," Seamus replied with a sly smile.

"No like where are we getting it though?" Harry clarified.

"I think there's a bar on the corner close to the Trafalgar square," Hermione suggested.

"Oh is it by the shopping center? My uncles go there all the time!" Hannah said.

"Yes," Hermione laughed.

"I'm so sick of all the shit going on in the wizarding world. This might sound bad, but don't judge me if I get drunk off my ass," Susan commented, giggling.

"I won't, I'll be rolling around on the floor with you!" Hannah giggled also.

Luna twiddled with her Butterbeer cork necklace as the train came to an abrupt stop. Ernie yelped again, earning a few dirty looks from some old ladies near him. "I guess we're here," he grumbled, his face red as a beet. Susan patted his arm sympathetically as she tried not to laugh.

Neville got up from his seat beside Seamus and gently took Hannah's hand in his own. "I think we just walk up those stairs to the main level, then we can walk across the square to the bar," Hannah said.

"Yep," Hermione confirmed.

"Sweet!" Seamus practically ran out of the train. Luna skipped happily after him.

"Wait for the rest of us will you?" Ernie and Neville shouted, laughing.

Everyone exited the train and jogged up the stairs. Once up on the main level, muggles roamed about the square in large packs. They were _everywhere_. It was even darker outside and the lights lit up the square. "I love the London nightlife scene," Hannah mused dreamily.

Neville grinned and pulled her closer to him. "Same," he agreed, gently pecking the top of her head.

"Come on you lot! I wanna go in there!" Seamus was yelling, nodding excitedly towards the bar. Luna was standing beside him, swatting at something around her face, they could only guess it was more of her invisible creatures that she swore existed.

"Damn these pesky nargles!" she muttered, confirming their suspicions.

Hermione was looking around the square "I remember always coming here when I was younger," she reminisced, seeing all the bright lights.

Ron grinned "C'mon 'Mione, let's go check out that bar!" he said, pulling her to follow the others who were already walking inside.

"You guys go on ahead, Ginny and I will be right in!" Harry called after them. Everyone disappeared through the doors, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the middle of the square.

"What is it Harry? You know you can't hide anything from me, I can see it in your eyes, spill," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"I-It's just...no, I can't," Harry shook his head and looked at his feet.

"Harry, right now, tell me," Ginny demanded, concern filling her voice.

"Look, just promise not to panic, OK?" Harry said, making direct eye contact.

"Panic?! You better say it NOW," Ginny returned the eye contact, shaking her head reluctantly.

"Well, the scar is gone ever since I beat Voldemort...but the spot where it used to be er...feels hot," Harry mumbled.

"Oh Merlin! What do you think it means?" Ginny asked, her expression was one of extreme worry.

"I can't be sure. I just know that those Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban...disturbed me. Something is up," Harry replied nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Ginny wanted to know.

"I didn't want to alarm the others. Look, it's probably nothing. Let's just go and have a good time, yes?" Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, they're probably waiting for us," Ginny agreed, linking her arm in his.

They walked over to the bar and went inside. It was a dimly lit room with a large bar counter and a television hung behind it. A few muggle men were sitting around it watching a rugby match while drinking beer and snacking on nuts and chips.

The room was fairly large with scattered tables all around, the walls were dark blue and red and the floor was a deep mahagony. There were small yellow lights above each table. "This is nice," Harry commented. Ginny nodded. They both ordered a beer at the bar.

"Over here!" Seamus called, waving them over to a table in the back next to a blue wall.

"We ordered some snacks and a few beers," Ron said, once they had sat down.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled.

Luna suddenly whacked Seamus hard on the arm. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, rather loudly.

Seamus jumped in his seat. "Bloody hell! What was that for, eh?" he groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Seamus, I didn't want the nargles to steal your beer," Luna replied.

"No, wouldn't want that," Seamus muttered under his breath. He really did love and care about Luna, but she really was quite insane, and everyone knew it.

"What in Merlin's name is a nargle?" Ernie whispered in Susan's ear.

"No clue," Susan whispered back, taking a large sip of her beer.

Just then one of the bartenders came over and set a large basket of chips and nuts in the center of their table. "Ah, thank you!" Neville grinned, taking a handful of chips for himself. Harry and Ginny also recieved their beers.

Hannah grabbed a few nuts. "It's so nice being away from all the drama," she commented.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You can say that again," she said.

Ron grabbed some chips and nuts as well, shoving them all in his mouth at once. He mumbled something inaudible. "-Ministry-going on-why-us."

"Can't you finish chewing before you decide to talk?" Hermione scolded, slapping his arm with a menu on the table.

"I'm hungry!" Ron snapped defensively, causing Hermione to just roll her eyes again.

"Guys quit arguing!" Ginny laughed.

Harry wasn't really saying much. He didn't want to cause any panic, perhaps it was nothing at all, but he couldn't ignore the hot pain inside his forehead. Luna caught on immediately, she usually did. "You're worried about something aren't you Harry?" she asked, her voice sounded so distant Harry almost didn't realize she'd spoken to him.

"O-Oh..nothing...it's fine," Harry muttered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing mate," Ernie remarked coolly.

"When Harry's ready, I'm sure he'll explain later," Ginny interrupted, sensing the anxiety levels rising.

"Let's just relax here, eh?" Neville suggested with a casual shrug.

Hannah rested her head on his shoulder again, they were holding hands under the table. "So what do you guys want to do after this?" she asked.

Ernie shrugged. "I've always wanted to go dancing at a nightclub," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Hannah giggled. "No nightclubs Ernie!" she said.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy Hannah! We totally should!" Susan chimed in.

"Do not call me a killjoy Susan!" Hannah demanded, laughing.

"Hannah's right. I've heard nightclubs are crawling with wrackspurts," Luna whispered across the table.

"I didn't say anything about...wrackspurts?" Hannah whispered to Susan.

"Just go with it," Susan shrugged.

Neville cleared his throat loudly. "I have an idea, let's go back to Seamus and Luna's place, didn't you guys just buy that new muggle device thingy?" he suggested.

Seamus chuckled. "You mean the television? Yeah," he replied.

Ron grinned. "You have got to show me that mate!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, yeah, we can go back to our place after this then," Seamus agreed.

"Excellent!" Neville said.

Hermione crunched on a few more chips and took a swig of beer. "Does anyone else...nevermind," she decided not to tell them about the sudden gut feeling she'd just experienced only a couple of seconds ago.

Ginny looked sideways at her friend. "What?" she pushed.

Hermione shook her head. "No-I can't," she said with a dismissive wave.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron urged.

"I just had this weird gut feeling...like something really bad is about to happen," Hermione admitted. She took another large gulp of beer to settle some of her anxiety.

"Something really bad _has _happened," Ernie reminded her.

"I know...but I mean, something even worse happening as a result of it," Hermione clarified.

"Like what?" Luna piped up.

"Er...it's hard to say, just something really really really bad," Hermione replied.

"Yeah. I've been feeling the same way," Harry admitted. "Even though my scar is gone, I'm starting to feel like a painful heat inside my forehead," he added, explaining why he was so quiet.

"You playin'?" Ron asked anxiously.

Harry shook his head. "No, unfortunately I can't pass this off as a joke," he said.

Hannah's face was very pale and her eyes were wide. "Do you guys really think something terrible will happen tonight?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know if it will be tonight persay, but yes, definitely soon," Harry replied.

"Merlin..." Ernie muttered.

"I thought the purpose of going out tonight was to forget about all the..._wizarding world _drama," Susan said.

"It was but...I think the anxiety is getting to all of us," Ginny told her.

Neville scratched behind his ear and grabbed a few more chips. "Let's finish the snacks, then we'll go watch that new television, I'm sure whatever this is it will blow over. Besides, Harry and Ron are both highly skilled Aurors, they'll keep an eye on things," he said trying to reassure everyone.

Hannah smiled."You weren't a bad Auror yourself Nev, you're just more of a plant guy," she said.

"Eh, yeah, but Harry and Ron were always better. They'll know what to do if the time comes when we need to act. There's no immediate danger, no alarm, so let's just enjoy the peace while we can," Neville said.

"THANK YOU!" Susan exclaimed, glaring at everyone else.

"Cool your cauldron darling, it's alright," Ernie smirked.

"Shut the f*ck up Ernie," Susan giggled with an annoyed eye roll.

"Oooh language Suz!" Hannah laughed.

"Whatever!" Susan laughed also.

"I think these two are gettin' tipsy!" Seamus chuckled, nodding towards Susan and Hannah, both of whom had already finished their beers.

"I agree," Neville grinned, sliding Hannah's empty beer glass farther away.

"You should have seen them at that first D.A. party, Hannah's shoe ended up in the punch bowl!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard! That was ONE TIME!" Hannah snapped, throwing her arms up defensively.

Ginny and Hermione were giggling madly. "You know, I do think I remember that...considering I was staring at Hannah the entire time," Neville admitted.

Hannah blushed. "Aww Neville, you were?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

Neville grinned. "Of course. How couldn't I have been?" he replied with a sly wink.

"Anyways," Seamus cut in. "should we go on back to our place?" he asked once everyone had finished their beers.

"Yeah, can we apparate this time?" Ron wanted to know.

"Sure," Neville shrugged.

They all got up and fixed their coats and gloves before walking back outside into the chilly night air. "Everyone hold hands," Hermione reminded them as they all joined hands in a big circle.

Luna checked around for muggles. "All clear," she whispered.

Ernie nodded. "Luna and Seamus's place!" he spoke quietly. Just then, they were all transported right outside the front door of a small apartment. Seamus took out his keys and unlocked the door.

Upon entering, everyone immediately noticed that the place was totally trashed. "Merlin me!" Hannah gasped.

"Shite! Who did this?!" Seamus shouted, infuriated. He began pacing all around the apartment looking for more evidence. He was muttering angrily to himself. It looked as if either a big storm went through it, or perhaps a mob of thieves.

"I think I know," Harry said in an uneasy voice. "look at this," he added, picking up a scrap piece of parchment that was laying on the ripped up sofa.

Luna skipped over followed by the others to read the mysterious note;

_Oh pathetic ones,_

_Revenge is sweet. Watch your back._

_~RSL and AMD._

Oh yes, and that wasn't even the worst of it yet.


	3. Evil Plots Unfold

**Evil Plots Unfold**

It got even darker outside and began to rain heavily. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed somewhere off in the distance. There was a large congregation inside Lestrange Manor. The Neo Death Eaters had assembled to discuss their plans.

"So, apparently the Ministry of Magic is now in chaos, the whole place is in a state of panic," Antonin Dolohov said slowly.

"And the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that Wolpert prat, is trying to hush it all up and is saying that the Ministry is doing everything they can to catch us and lock us back up in Azkaban. Well, I don't take very well to threats," continued Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Just what are you getting at exactly?" asked Avery.

"Yeah," Mulciber grunted.

"Tony and I were thinking of a little scheme that involves not only blackmailing the Ministry into leaving us alone, but also revenge," Rodolphus explained.

"And that is?" Crabbe Sr. wanted to know.

"We kidnap Wolpert's daughter, got a twelve year old in Hogwarts," Antonin said with a sly grin.

"I like it," Goyle Sr. agreed.

"So are you guys in?" asked Rodolphus.

"Definitely," the entire table of Neo Death Eaters agreed. There was a knock on the dining parlor door and a few house elves came in, carrying large platters of delicious food. It was all placed on the large mahagony table.

"Too bad Lucius ran off from the group, he would've loved this plan," Antonin said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So would Bella," Rodolphus said, clearing his throat.

"Don't forget the Dark Lord," Avery chimed in.

Mulciber spit into the fireplace where a warm fire was roaring, crackling, and spitting flames. He gently traced his faded dark mark with a cynical smile. The Neo Death Eaters were silent for a few minutes, and then Dolohov spoke again.

"What we need to be worried about isn't the Ministry as much as the Order and Dumbledore's Army," Antonin commented.

"Obviously," said one of the other NDE's.

"No, I mean Roddo and I did something to keep 'em quiet," Antonin said.

"What's that?" Avery raised an eyebrow curiously.

"We trashed a few of the homes of the members of both organizations, and left threatening messages about getting revenge on them," Rodolphus replied with a smug grin.

"Which members?" asked Mulciber.

"Harry Potter, Minister Shacklebolt, the Weasley's, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie MacMillan from the Wizengamot, Padma Patil, Minerva McGongall the old Headmistress of Hogwarts, some Ministry employees, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Leanne Runcorn-Albert's niece, and we tried to get Neville Longbottom's place but he was in there so we couldn't break in," Antonin said.

"Damn, nice," Crabbe Sr. said with a grin.

"Yeah," agreed Goyle Sr.

"So what's our big plan bosses?" asked Mulciber, looking back up at Dolohov and Lestrange.

The two Cheifs grinned broadly and clinked their silver goblets together. After each took a large swig of expensive merlot, they both got up from the table and walked out into the hallway by the dining room.

"Should we show 'em our little map?" Dolohov whispered.

"Not yet, I think we need to do more planning ourselves first," Lestrange decided.

"When're we kidnapping Wolpert's little brat?" asked Dolohov.

"I was thinking in a few hours, like 4 am," Lestrange grinned.

"But if she's sleeping in a dorm room..." Dolohov cocked a thick black eyebrow.

"We'll wait to strike, we'll get the little brat, or my name isn't Rodolphus Sebastian Lestrange," Lestrange spat.

"Let's do it then," Dolohov grinned.

They made their way down the hall into Rodolphus's office. Antonin grabbed a small model globe, a golden ring with a big amethyst gem, a large faux galleon, and a diamond necklace that used to belong to Bellatrix. "Hey Roddo, I've got another idea," he said with a smirk.

"What's that Tony?" Rodolphus smirked back.

"If old Voldy could make those horcrux things, why can't we? It'd be perfect it would, I tell you Roddo, you and I could become the next evil overlords of the wizarding world," Antonin said.

"Isn't that what we're trying to do now?" Rodolphus asked, a spark of interest in his glittering black eyes.

"Yeah, but we should make horcruxes, we should!" Antonin said excitedly.

"So we'd enchant those objects, maybe gather a few more?" Rodolphus cocked an eyebrow.

"No you dunce! You don't "enchant" 'em. You've got to KILL someone and then turn an object into one!" Antonin explained, shaking his head.

"We'll have to research it, we can be invincible, we'll avoid all the mistakes old Voldy made that led to his downfall. And maybe that Wolpert brat can be our first horcrux," Rodolphus grinned maliciously.

"You read my mind Roddo," Antonin smiled a truly evil smile.

Rodolphus grabbed the items from his comrade and stuffed them in his cloak. Antonin grabbed the map of their plans out of Rodolphus's desk drawer. They left the office and rejoined the other Neo Death Eaters at the table.

"-so I said to 'im I said-" Crabbe Sr. stuffed more bread rolls in his fat face.

"The plan," Lestrange said evenly, sitting back down at the head of the table.

All the Neo Death Eaters shut up and all eyes were locked on Lestrange. "Very well then, our plan is to kidnap the Wolpert girl tonight at 4 am, dorm room or not we'll get the little brat," he said.

"Okay," Goyle Sr. nodded for him to continue.

"We've got a bigger plan that will unravel more in time, for now, it's a secret between myself and Dolohov," Lestrange told them.

"Why'do you two get to keep secrets, eh?" spat Avery, standing up. "Aren't we all in this together?" he growled angrily.

Lestrange shot up from his chair, knocking it over. "BECAUSE WE ARE THE LEADERS IN THIS!" he shouted, throwing his goblet against the wall and shattering it on the floor. "ELLIE CLEAN IT UP!" he snapped at one of the house elves in the corner.

Avery snarled at him. "How come YOU DUNDERHEADS get to lead this?" he asked, outraged.

Dolohov was on him in seconds. "AVADA...dare I finish?" he taunted, his wand at Avery's throat.

Crabbe Sr. had to pull them apart. "Come off it Ned, 's not worth it," he said.

Avery sat back down reluctantly and crossed his arms. He stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth and chewed it angrily. "Good now that that's settled, let's continue with our meal, and then we'll go and prepare for the kidnapping," Lestrange said.

All the Neo Death Eaters nodded their heads obediently.


	4. Don't Panic Just Plan

**Don't Panic Just Plan**

Seamus shook his head furiously. "Well who the hell are RSL and AMD?" he demanded.

Hannah thought for a second. "They must be those Neo Death Eaters, who else would want revenge?" she mused.

"It's Antonin Dolohov and one of the Lestrange brothers," Harry interrupted.

"How can you be so sure Harry?" Susan asked.

"It's obvious. RSL both the Lestrange brothers have R names and Lestrange is the L. The key to knowing which one it is is finding out their middle names. As for AMD...Antonin is the A and Dolohov is D. It's simple," Harry shrugged.

"Yes but Harry, are you absolutely sure? There could be ten Neo Death Eaters with the same initials," Hermione reminded him.

"She's got a point mate," Ernie agreed.

"No trust me on this, it's Dolohov and Lestrange," Harry stated matter of factly.

"So what do we do now?" Neville asked, peering over Harry's shoulder at the note.

"Don't panic," Harry said.

"Not yet?" Luna asked.

"Not ever," Harry corrected.

Luna nodded and grabbed her wand, she started fixing broken objects around the apartment. Susan and Ginny went off to help her, leaving the others to discuss their plans.

"What do you think they mean by 'watch your backs'? Like are they just going to jump out of dark alleys and grab us?" Hannah asked, nervously clinging to Neville.

"Dunno, it seems very sketchy though," Ron commented.

"Damn shite, so we've gotta hide from these blokes all over again?" Seamus groaned.

"Hide? No...we kick their arses right back into Azkaban, or kill them for good!" Harry snapped, glaring at him.

Ernie chuckled. "Not afraid of a few Neo Death Eaters are you Finnigan?" he teased, elbowing him in the ribcage.

Neville laughed. "Come on Seamus, this will be a piece of cake compared to the Battle of Hogwarts," he added.

"On what planet do you come from?" Seamus looked at him incredulously.

"Earth," Neville rolled his eyes.

"So how could you possibly think this will be easy compared to what happened at Hogwarts?" Seamus snapped.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly."The dark forces were greatly weakened during the battle, yes of course this won't be any easier, but now there's more of us than there are of them," she clarified.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Seamus threw up his hands defensively. "Hey hey hey! I never said I wasn't gonna join in the fight, I just meant, ah! I don't know what I meant!" he shouted.

Ernie smirked. "Come on you silly bloke, let's kick some Neo Death Eater arse!" he yelled.

Neville grinned. "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Come on, say it!" Hannah urged everyone else.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" they all echoed.

Ginny, Luna, and Susan came back over to the group. Luna grinned "So what should we do now?" she asked.

Harry scratched his chin. "Let's all get home, it's late, we'll all meet for coffee tomorrow and discuss things further. We need to come up with a plan on how to deal with all of this, because we don't even know the real extent of it yet," he decided.

"Okay, deal, it's a date," Ernie agreed, cordially shaking Harry's hand.

He linked arms with Susan and they said goodnight to the others, then they left. Ron and Hermione politely nodded their goodnights before following them out. Luna had disappeared into the kitchen to clean up a few more things.

"Where are we getting coffee?" Seamus looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, we'll find a place."

"You know Leaky serves coffee, don't you? I have to work tomorrow morning anyways, let's just meet there and I can get your coffees free," Hannah chimed in.

Neville grinned. "You're so nice Hannie," he gently pecked the top of her head. Hannah blushed.

"Oh yeah good idea, Leaky has great coffee!" Ginny agreed.

Harry nodded. "Okay so we'll all meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow before work, I'll send an owl to Ernie and Ron tonight," he said.

"It's a plan then!" Seamus grinned.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and they waved goodnight to the others before leaving the flat. Suddenly, Luna came skipping out of their bedroom. She had an unnerved expression across her face. "Seamus?" she sounded upset too.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Seamus asked, concerned.

Luna gulped. "There's more threatening messages in the bedroom, and our entire bed was blown to bits, it smells awful of soot and smoke in there too," she explained.

"What kinds of threats now?" Neville jumped into the conversation.

"More of that watch your back stuff," Luna replied.

"It does smell quite awful in here, why don't you guys come spend the night at our place?" Hannah offered.

"Yes, you should," Neville agreed.

"If it wouldn't be inconvenient..." Seamus shrugged.

"Nonsense, let's go," Hannah interjected.

"Er, alright, thanks," Seamus nodded and ran to grab some overnight things.

Neville draped Hannah's coat around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. They were both smiling. Neville gently placed his hand on her arse and whispered something. "Save it for...later!" Hannah giggled, blushing.

Luna just stood there staring off into space, oblivious. A few minutes later Seamus came running back with all of their overnight things and they all apparated back to Neville and Hannah's flat.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short and more of a filler chapter, sorry! More to come don't worry! :)**


End file.
